


Free Falling

by xLightHunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec wedding, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLightHunter/pseuds/xLightHunter
Summary: After some time getting to know each other as a couple, Alec feels like taking another step in his relationship with Magnus: Getting married. But unfortunately, it won't be as easy as the shadowhunter imagined it would be, since trouble starts to get in the way between them.





	1. The Call

It was a soft and bright morning when the sun rays finally started to pass through Magnus' loft windows.

"ALEXANDER, DARLING, YOUR STUPID SHADOWHUNTER THINGY, TRACKER, WALKIE-TALKIE IS BEEPING AGAIN" yelled Magnus in the other side of the bathroom's door, "SHOULDN'T YOU CHECK IT?".

Inside the bathroom, Alec, his lover, was singing a Beatles' song loudly and didn't seem to notice all the noise he was emanating from the inside.

"ALEXANDER?!" yelled Magnus once again.  
The singing didn't stop. Alec seemed to be really into it. 

Seeing that there was no other choice than to interrupt Alexander's world tour inside the bathroom, Magnus stormed in through the door, opening it with a little bit of his magic.  
Magnus gasped slightly in the sight of Alec. Even though they were together for sometime now, he didn't seem to get used yet with seeing his boyfriend's body naked.

"Magnus what the h...?" Alec jumped for a moment, stopping the singing. 

"Alexander, darling, they're calling you from the Institute. It must be urgent because this thing won't stop making loud noises, believe me, I tried." said Magnus, struggling to focus only at Alec's face and not the rest of his naked body. 

"Oh, okay. I'm so sorry I didn't hear you calling me at all." Alec sincerely replied. 

Every time Magnus talked to Alec he reminded himself why he fell in love with him, his hazel eyes and messy hair were impossible to battle, Alec could ask him the moon and the stars and he would definitely try to find a way to give them to him. 

Alec got out of the tub and took a towel that was hanging in one of the side corners of the room, Magnus' bathroom was intensely decorated, but yet, organized. He put the towel around his waist, covering his intimate parts.

"There's no need to be shy around me, Alexander. Do I need to remind you that I've seen every inch of your body already?" Magnus said patting Alec on the shoulder.

Alec's body shivered for a moment.

"No need, but I think it's more interesting when we take out clothes off, isn't it?" Alec laughed getting a grin out of Magnus' face.

"Okay, naughty boy. Check your device before I throw it in the Nile River." Magnus handed over Alec's Institute device.

The boy took it from his boyfriend's hand and immediately urged into the bedroom, looking for his clothes. Alexander's clothes weren't too difficult to differentiate from Magnus'. They were usually entirely black: black pants, black shirt, black jacket and black boots. Magnus never complained about it, he thought it suited him well, except for the constant reminder that his boyfriend is a shadowhunter. 

"Is everything okay?" said Magnus to an impatient Alec that was currently putting his boots on in a fast pace. 

"Yeah, but there's been a demon attack somewhere near Manhattan, they need my help. I'm sorry Mr. Bane." Alec said, finishing up on his boots. 

Alec, seeing the frightened look in Magnus' face, stood up and covered his boyfriend's cheeks with his two hands.

"I'm gonna be okay, I promise." Alec said after kissing Magnus' forehead. 

"I know you are, but..." Magnus stopped.

"But...?" Alec continued, waiting for something that he was already expecting.

"You're not immortal, Alexander." Magnus said, his heart pounding faster than a cheetah running right in the middle of an African savannah. He knew how delicate this subject was.

"Yes, I'm not. But you'll just have to trust me that I will get home to you, you ARE my home, Magnus Bane." Alec's soft touch seemed to comfort Magnus' distress a little. "If I ever need help, I'll surely yell your name, okay?"

"You should be yelling to Jesus since you're on a demon hunting." Magnus cracked in a laugh, Alec hold him tight in his chest, trying to suppress the amount of laughter that was trying to get out.

"You're stupid." said Alec.

"And you're stupid too." replied Magnus.

"I think that makes us... A couple of stupids?" Alec asked.

"Hm... I guess so!" They both laughed.

Alec's device beeped once again, removing the couple out of their moment together.

"Okay, I really gotta go! I think if I don't die because of a demon, Izzy is going to murder me." Alec said.

Magnus' face froze.

"JUST KIDDING. Morbid joke, too son?" Alec asked realizing that his words hadn't come out very nicely.

"Go do your job, shadowhunter." Magnus replied.

Alec gave Magnus a strong hug, Magnus' head fitted perfectly into his neck, making his chin touch the top of his boyfriend's hair. 

"I love you, don't ever forget that." whispered Alec into Magnus' ear.

"I love you too, shadowhunter." Magnus whispered back.

Alec got his stele from the top of the bed and walked towards the exit of the loft, it appeared that even the air around him bowed in respect of his passage.

***

"I hope this is really important Izzy because I just lost a nice and cozy morning with my boyfriend to be here. Really? Why do you need my help on a minor demon attack?" Alec said to his sister, feeling a sensation of selfishness right after the words left his mouth. 

Isabelle was stunning as always, she looked like she was in an eternal Vogue catwalk because of how good she always looks. 

"May I remind you that you're still Head of the New York Institute? May I remind you you have duties in here?" said Isabelle. "Look, Alec, I know you love Magnus with all your heart and I think you two are absolutely adorable, but you weren't born glued to him, you can survive a couple of hours without him. His immortal, he'll be there when you come home to him."

"So... DO YOU THINK WE'RE ADORABLE?" Alec grinned patting his sister.

"BY THE ANGEL, ALEC! FOCUS BOY!" Izzy laughed.

"And yes, you two are adorable." She whispered for herself in the end.

"What was that? Sorry, I didn't hear." Alec was being sarcastic.

"I SAID YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE, OKAY" exploded Izzy.

The two left the Institute and started walking on a fast pace, checking their devices from time to time, to locate the demons. No one could see them because of the invisibility runes. 

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something." said Alec to his sister, his eyes on the street still.

"It has to be NOW?" Izzy frowned.

"Yes, it has! I want to surprise him." he answered.

"Get to it then." her sister couldn't help to attend her brother's desires, after all, they were family. 

"I wanna propose to Magnus." Alec said without twisting. 

Izzy gasped and stopped at the same time.

"YOU WHAT? AND YOU TELL ME THIS ON OUR WAY TO KILL DEMONS?" she yelled.

"Izzy, we will always be killing demons, like literally always, that's our job. But what do you think? Do you think he'll accept it?" said Alec trying to calm down her sister.  
"OF COURSE he's gonna accept it, don't you see the way he looks at you?" Izzy approached his brother, holding his arms. "He looks at you like you're his entire world, I don't think there is anything more precious in his life than you. He's gonna say yes without hesitating."

Alec smiled widely. 

"But...." Izzy said.

"Ugh! There's always a 'but', isn't there?" Alec frowned.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean... Who am I to talk about marriage, but Alec... This is a big step you're taking, there's no turning back, you know that right?" she said looking slightly concerned, but still extremely happy. 

"I know, Izzy. I don't think I can live without him anymore, I NEED him to be MINE, forever. Or however long it takes." Alec said still smiling, Izzy could swear she could see a fraction of tears watering up his eyes. 

Her brother put his hands in his left pocket and took out of it a beautiful golden ring with many runes carved into the metal's surface. 

"By the Angel, Alec. This is beautiful." Izzy put her hands in her mouth trying to hold in a shriek. "I'm so happy for you two, you have no idea, because..."

"IZZY" Alec seemed taken aback.

"What?" Izzy looked to her left, realizing what stroke Alec's moment with her.

A bunch of demons were flying through the tall skyscrapers of the 5th Avenue, striking the glass surface of their structure. 

"Jesus Christ" said Izzy.

"Yeah, Magnus recommended we call Him." replied Alec looking astonished while gazing to the sky full of demonic creatures.

"What?" her sister replied frowning.

"Never mind." replied Alec taking an arrow and putting in his bow, preparing to attach. "Shall we?"

"Sure." confirmed Izzy.

The pair of them were like a wave of destruction the demons never saw coming. Protected from the humans by the invisibility runes, they were able to vanish all the demons within a few hours. The Lightwoods were extremely well-trained, hardly anyone in the Institute could take them on.

***

After an intense day of demon attacking and arguing with Jace because of Clary, Alec wanted nothing more than to get to Magnus' apartament and rest in his fluffy couch. He didn't take too long to reach the building. His heart was pounding fast because of the nervousness of asking Magnus to marry him, it would be the biggest step in his entire life.  
Alec was a little annoyed because of the lack of interest his parabatai had in him today, so he believed it was not worth it to tell Jace about the marriage proposal, at all.  
Reaching the front door of Magnus' loft, Alec saw it was ajar. Getting even more nervous, he passed his hands through his hair, trying to fix the messiness and took out the ring from his pocket. He was ready.

As soon as Alec stepped foot inside the loft, his heart almost dropped from his chest. The entire room was destroyed. The whiskey bottles were broke on the floor, swimming in a pool of alcohol, the curtains were ripped and burned in the edges, flower vases were cracked, spreading dirt all over.

Alec ran into their bedroom hoping there was some sort of explanation to all that. When he reached the room, he wished he'd never got there.

A wide red message was written in the wall in perfect handwriting:

"WE HAVE HIM. IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE, MEET US AT 12AM AT THE HOTEL DUMORT."

A wave of blood flushed through Alec's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! The marriage proposal didn't happen on this one but you can expect it soon enough!
> 
> P.S: The chapters won't be too long so tell me if you prefer it to be longer.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	2. The Rescue

A loud sound was coming from the Institute corridors on that calm and cold night of October. Everyone didn't seem to really much care about what was going on. Little they know that the "noise" they were listening was coming from Alexander Lightwood's desperate screams.

"JACE, WE HAVE TO HELP HIM! WHAT IF HE'S HURT?! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I LEFT HIM ALONE TO HUNT DEMONS." Alec was sobbing hardly, his face turned to a vivid red in the fear of losing his true love.

"ALEC, ALEC. Calm down, brother! Magnus is gonna be okay, alright? He's a WARLOCK for God's sake! He's probably more powerful than all of us combined, not probably, for sure! Do you really think he can't take care of himself?" Jace tried to ease Alec's pain and desperate.

"EXACTLY, JACE! THAT'S MY POINT! HE IS powerful, and if someone managed to capture him, it means that someone or something is MORE powerful than he is!" It seemed like Alec was going to explode, his body was literally hurting in pain thinking about what could happen to Magnus, for Alec, they were like one soul now, for him, their bond was stronger than anything he could imagine. 

"Jace, look at me and hear me out. I CANNOT live without Magnus, Jace. I just can't. Please, make it stop!" Alec fell down on his knees, he didn't remember opening himself up in that way to Jace. "I can't... I just... can't."

Jace felt desperate watching the state his brother had fallen into, he felt powerless because there was nothing he could do to bring Magnus back to him. 

"Alec, look at me, Alec!" Jace lowered himself too to look straight in his brother watery eyes. "I promise you, we will find him and bring him back in safety, that's a promise! Remember? The Lightwoods don't break promises."

Alec let out a long-holded sigh as if those words somehow had comforted him, even if only a little.

When Jace was feeling the most desperate, Isabelle stormed in in the room. The sight that followed her made her smiley face go straight into a cold tone, as if she had just hit a wall.

"What happened?! Alec? Jace?" she looked at her brothers down on the floor, Alec with endless tears in his eyes. "Oh my God, did Magnus say no?"

Jace frowned. What was she talking about? Magnus was kidnapped, they hardly ask you if you want to be kidnapped.

"What do you mean Magnus said no?" Jace asked, looking alternately between Alec's and Izzy's face.

"I was going to propose to him." Alec said after a few seconds of silence. "I was going to do it when I got home from the Institute, but he wasn't there, then I went to the bedroom and I found that sick message on the wall."

Jace seemed suddenly stroked with the feeling of sadness and anger because his parabatai, his brother, didn't mention the most important decision he would take in his life.

"You weren't going to tell me, Alec?" Jace looked in a fixed placed at the wall, cold and still, trying to avoid the gaze of his siblings. 

"Jace I wanted too, I swear, but you were so caught up in the Clary drama that I..." before Alec could finish, Jace got up from the floor and stormed out of the room, leaving Isabelle and Alec alone.

"He will come around this, Alec. Don't worry." said Izzy, seeking to give comfort in that difficult moment for Alec. "I swear we'll find Magnus, little brother. We'll start now!" 

Izzy helped Alec to get up, not that he needed much help to get up, but she did it anyway.

"So, let's check the Institute system to see if there's been any unfamiliar demon activity in the neighborhood at the time Magnus was captured, okay?" said Izzy.

"Okay!" Alec started drying his eyes with the bottom of his shirt. "Let's do it."

They both got down into the Control Room where they could have access to all the most modern systems in the shadowhunter world, and probably the mundane one as well. Jace was nowhere to be found. 

"Okay, so, do you reckon he vanished at what time exactly?" Izzy asked. 

"Well, I was with him in the morning, then the Institute called and I met you for us to take down those demons at the 5th Avenue. We spent some hours there, right? I think we finished by the beginning of the evening, so I probably arrived at Magnus' loft at 6pm or so." Alec tried to remember every little detail.

"Okay, Alec, that's good. Now we have to narrow down the amount of time we're going to scan for demon activity, so I'll put the entire afternoon on search, okay? I don't think Magnus was kidnapped in the morning right after you left." Izzy replied, she seemed very analytic and extremely concentrated on what she was doing.

"Right." murmured Alec still trying to process the missing of his soon-to-be fiancé. Of course, if he accepted.

As soon as Isabelle pushed a blue squared button on the screen, a giant bar started being filled, it was the processing. There was a map in the upper left corner of the screen, showing the exact surroundings of Magnus' building and to the right, there were images pulled from street cameras. 

Alec and his sister sat impatiently waiting for some sort of clue or result to pop up on the screen. For their luck, it happened.

"ALEC! LOOK!" Izzy came closer to the screen and pointed her finger at it. "There was a sudden urge of huge demonic activity between three fifteen and three twenty pm, but... It vanished afterwards." 

"How is this possible? How can that amount of demons vanish in 5 minutes? Did Magnus take them on?" a spark of hope ignited in Alec's chest.

"No, Alec... There's only one logical explanation: A major demon captured Magnus." Izzy said, afraid of how those words would affect her brother. "I mean, look at the facts! How could Magnus be kidnapped? He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I don't know anyone more powerful than him. And what about the demonic activity? That amount of demons don't vanish into thin air within a few minutes, especially without a shadowhunter around... If it was indeed a major demon, it would have the power to capture Magnus and still vanish."

Alec's eyes were wide open, his mind already thinking in the thousands possibilities of what might had happened.

"How come no one at the Institute was alerted about this? There's nothing, even in our today's records." Alec tried to find a way out of the situation.

"The great amount of energy released by the major demon appearance and its fast departure might have confused our system. It is VERY difficult for this to happen, but... Not impossible. We had cases like this before, you know that." Isabelle approached her brother fearing he would collapse once again. 

"Izzy, I have to go to the Hotel DuMort, I see no other option! It's my duty to protect him!" said Alec. 

"Are you crazy or did you get hit in the head? You're NOT going by yourself!" said Isabelle, now she was the one getting into the nerves.

"Are you going to stop me? From saving Magnus?" Alec frowned his entire face upon the not so surprising decision.

"What? Have I ever said you weren't going to go? I said that you're not going BY YOURSELF. I'm coming too." she smiled and that smile brought comfort to Alec's heart in a way he could never explain. 

"I love you, Izzy" he said, hugging his sister.

"I know you do, it's impossible not to love me, little brother." she said laughing.

The Lightwood siblings waited till the moon was high in the sky and then left the Institute in search of Alec's half departed heart: Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really cute but also short chapter! Tell me your opinion and comment about what you think or want to happen!
> 
> P.S: You can find me on Twitter as @truthfulself.


	3. At midnight

As soon as Isabelle and his brother arrived in front of the Hotel DuMort, a sudden cold ran through their spines, something bad was about to happen, they could feel it in their veins.

The street was practically empty because of the late hour, but you could still hear some cars passing from time to time, after all, it's still New York, the city that never sleeps.  
"Let me just ask the question I think we've been all thinking... WHY THE HELL A MAJOR DEMON WOULD CAPTURE MAGNUS AND COME TO HOTELDUMORT?" Alec said looking at his sister.

"I have no idea. Maybe even the vampires don't know about it? I mean, I bet this 'demon' is looking for something, and it's not like we would have a chat right at the Institute, would we?" replied Izzy.

"Okay, let's just get in and get this over with." the boy led the way through the Hotel's entrance. 

Inside the building, everything was dark, some reflections could be seen in a short period of time before they would disappear again. Nothing could be heard, but they had that instinct feeling that they were being observed. Realizing there was nothing for them at the first floor, they got to the stairs and start climbing them. 

"That's creepy." Izzy murmured behind Alec. She's not the one to be scared of things, but they were dealing with something beyond their power. "I'm wondering if we should've got backup, I mean, at least Jace..."

"Come on, Izzy. If he cared enough, he wouldn't have left me when I needed him the most." Alec said without even blinking.

Once they reached the last floor, a horrible vision set before their eyes: Magnus was hanging up from the ceiling, his torso completely naked, blood trailing down his chest, the warlock was only half awake. As soon as Alec's eyes met with Magnus, he dropped his bow and arrow on the floor and ran in his boyfriend's direction, desperately to untie him. 

"MAGNUS! MAGNUS! ARE YOU OKAY? OH, MY GOD" Alec couldn't reach Magnus, because the ceiling was too high and he would need a stair or something to detach his arms from the ropes holding him. 

"Alexan... B... Caref...." Magnus started to mumble something, but Alec wasn't able to distinguish his words. "Behind you..."

Alec looked behind to find a terrifying scene: A tall man was holding Isabelle by the neck, his eyes glowed in a vivid black color, the major demon.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US? LET THEM GO!" Alec yelled, a single drop of sweat found its way down his neck, through his rune. 

"Oh, shadowhunters are so desperate to get things done. Let's just enjoy the moment, shall we?" the man said, not really caring about the three people he was actually holding hostage. 

"You'll regret this." Alec murmured looking furiously at the demon's direction right after looking at Magnus hanging, half asleep and in pain. "How did you manage to capture Magnus?"

"Oh? Your boyfriend? He's not a god, you know? Even though Magnus is incredibly strong, there are some things that are out of even his reach..." the demon said, not a flinch on his facial expression.

"Wait... How the hell did you know he's my boyfriend?" Alec asked feeling displaced. Izzy tried to murmur something through the hands that were blocking her mouth, but couldn't manage to do it. 

"Alexander Lightwood, so innocent. So pure." the man seemed to be playing with Alec's emotions. He was so well disguised as a human that Alec was having trouble remembering he was actually a demon: a well-placed opaque black suit with a blue tie and a hair perfectly cut. That was his appearance. "You know, it's not very common for a warlock to date a shadowhunter... News travel fast in the downworld. You shouldn't be surprised that something like that would go public, you should be surprised if it didn't."

A million thoughts passed through Alec's mind at the same time, having trouble organizing them.

"Tell us what you want and go, please." the shadowhunter believed he was out of option, he couldn't stop looking at Magnus in that state, it was killing him on the inside.

"What I want is very simple: Let me in on the New York Institute and your warlock lives." the demon said as if it was a normal and kind request.

"Are you insane? You would be killed the moment you stepped in." Alec replied.

"It's a pity then..." suddenly, the humanoid figure transformed into a wide and tall demon, demonstrating his long fangs, four crooked wings and a long tail. Izzy managed to escape in the moment of the transformation, but they didn't have any option left now. 

"What do we do?" Alec said.

"What we always do, little brother. Kick some ass" Izzy replied, activating her snake-shaped silver whip. 

The Lightwood siblings were, without a doubt, incredible, but even them couldn't take a major demon by their own. 

After a fight that seemed to last forever, they were both striked on the floor, waiting for the worst to happen, when something unexpected happened: Jace. 

The only thing that could be seen was his golden hair flying in the air quickly, he was very fast and the demon was having a hard time trying to catch his movements.

"Can you help me out or you're guys are comfortable on the floor?" Jace said looking at his siblings lying on the floor looking at him in disbelief.

Now the holy trinity was complete, and it didn't take long for them to drive a seraph blade through the demon's core, making it vanish into thin air in a million pieces.

"You're welcome." said Jace combing his hair with his hands, his eyes shining in the low light.

"MAGNUS!" Alec turned over to the warlock as soon as the demon was killed. "Guys, help me take him out!"

Izzy found a rope lying around in the room, probably the ones the demon used to lock Magnus up in the first place.

As soon as Alec took the rope, he threw it in a pipe hanging out from the ceiling and climbed it quickly, coming face to face with Magnus. The warlock was extremely sweaty and seemed to be murmuring things to himself all the time, Alec couldn't hear him perfectly.

"Magnus, I'm here, love. Stay with me, okay? You're gonna be just fine." Alec only comfort was to know that his boyfriend was immortal, but after that night's events, he wasn't sure of anything, anymore. 

The boy managed to free the warlock from the ropes, carrying him all the way down on his shoulder like a little child that fell asleep.

He lied Magnus down on the floor and touched his face trying to remove some of the sweat. 

"Alexan... Alexander?" Magnus murmured opening his eyes with very difficulty.

"Yes, it's me, your favorite shadowhunter in flesh and bones." Alec said nervously. 

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

Izzy, Jace and Alec looked to themselves and couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected question. 

"I am now, now that I know that YOU are okay. Let's go home." Alec kissed Magnus in the forehead, the wetness sticking to his lips.

***

When Izzy, Alec, Jace and Magnus managed to leave the Hotel DuMort, Jace cornered Alec for a moment.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Jace asked.

"It can wait, Jace. I need to help Magnus." Alec replied, cold.

"It's okay, Alec. I'll help Magnus and you can catch us up, alright? I'm not going to steal your boyfriend." Izzy patted her brother on the shoulders. Alec agreed with his head.

"So, what?" Alec asked looking annoyed.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier... It wasn't me." Jace said.

"That's the thing Jace, it WAS you, because that's what you do to other people, you patronize them, thinking you're all superior, but you only really care about yourself." Alec let out everything he was holding in. "Jace, I am your PARABATAI, I'm more than just your brother, we promised to be there for each other, ALWAYS." 

"I know, Alec. And I feel terrible knowing that I let you down, but I promise you, I'm never going to do something like that again." Jace's eyes were slightly tearing up. 

"I don't know, Jace." Alec replied, feeling the weight of the world in his chest. 

"I believe you'll do what you think it's best." Jace whispered after a few minutes, leaving Alec alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions about this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.


	4. Je t'aime

Once again the morning was born in Magnus' loft. The warlock was still recovering from his not-so-comfortable kidnapping.

Alec had his arms intertwined around Magnus's body, holding him like if he were a fragile precious crystal that could break on the floor. Magnus loved the heat that was coming from Alec's body, for him, he was his sun, always emanating his rays on him, making him feel warm.

"Are you awake?" Alec murmured in Magnus' right ear from behind him.

"Yes." Magnus answered him, taking a few minutes to check if Alec was actually real.

They rolled over in the bed, Magnus turned to look at Alec, putting his head on his boyfriend's chest and moving his fingers slowly and randomly through his belly. 

"Good morning." said Alec.

"Good morning, Alexander." Magnus replied back.

"How are you feeling?" Alec didn't mean to be insensitive, but that's what he thought when asking. "I mean, of course you're feeling bad, I would too if a demon had captured me and drained me alive."

Magnus let out a mild laugh that made his body tremble for a bit, Alec felt it.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so worried about you." Alec whispered running his fingers through Magnus' hair.

"I'm okay, Alec. Really. You're the best medicine one could ask for." Magnus finally said.

There was a brief moment of silence when Alec looked at the ceiling, opening a huge smile on his face, thinking about how lucky he was he had found someone so perfect like Magnus. 

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you at all." Alec said.

Magnus moved his head from Alec's chest to his pillow so he could look at his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Alexander, you deserve a lifetime of happiness, you tend to undermine yourself, but you shouldn't. You're always there for your friends and family when they need you. You are everyone's safe place because everyone feels like you're safe. Darling, you take the punches for everyone and don't say a word about it, it's time for you to start throwing your own punches back." Magnus let out a sigh. "I'm just an old, extremely well-fashioned if I might say, warlock who happened to meet the most wonderful shadowhunter of his life."

Alec looked directly into Magnus' eyes as if he was looking directly into his soul. After all, aren't the eyes the windows to one's soul? 

"You're unbelievable." said Alec smiling and putting his right hand in Magnus left cheek.

"I know. People often say that to me." Magnus said laughing.

"Hmm... Do I need to ask with who you've been hanging out, Mr. Babe?" Alec said. 

"With my cat only, I promise you! I feel like he's grown quite rebellious." They both laughed. "Mr. Babe, huh? I can work with that."

"Oh, yeah?" Alec said in a defiant sound coming closer to Magnus face. "D'you think you can handle it?"

"We shall see." Magnus said before Alec's mouth touched his lips.

***  
"Did you do it?" Izzy asked anxiously. 

"Did what?" Alec frowned while he and his sister were walking to the Head of the Institute's room. Alec's room.

"Proposed. To Magnus. Earth to Alec." Izzy said waiting for a immediate answer.

"Oh! No. I haven't proposed yet. I want it to be special and he's not in a good state right now, with the whole kidnapping thing, you know?" Alec said, his hands tight together in his back, always walking as a soldier ready for battle. "I'm still figuring it out".

"It's okay, I know he'll accept it whenever it is you ask him. Just don't forget to take pictures and text them to me five seconds after it happens." Izzy laughed patting her brother on the back.

Alec rolled his eyes but he knew his sister was really excited for him, since she was the one who had to see him hiding who he truly is for his whole life.

In the meantime, Jace was doing everything he could to avoid Alec. Clary, in the other hand, was always around, but she didn't know anything about Alec's intentions to propose to Magnus, he wanted to keep it really private for now.

One of the Institute interns came to talk to Alec as soon as he passed through the east wing.

"Hum... Sir?" The short blonde girl stopped him. 

Alec jumped for a second, because she came out of nowhere and wasn't expecting it. 

"My name is Alexander. But call me Alec." He said, not even aware of what he should say, being the official boss was relatively new.

"There's been a rumor among the guards that a demon might have broken into the Institute, but they're still trying to figure it out before declaring anything officially. I just thought you should know."

"Why the hell they didn't come to talk to me immediately after?" Alec said, a little bit worried and a little bit angry. "Okay, I'll handle this...?"

"Oh, it's Ellie. I'm new." She said pushing her black-squared glasses to the back of her nose. 

"Thank you." Alec said nodding his head.

After the unexpected encounter with Ellie, Alec hurried up through the corridors to find Izzy or even Jace so he could discuss putting the whole Institute on lockdown, but something stopped him once again. 

An uncanny moan was coming from one of the many rooms. It sounded like someone was in pain and Alec immediately tried to locate where the sound was coming from. He opened a couple of doors. Nothing. The moan continued.

Convinced he was hearing things that didn't exist, he gave up the useless search to continue his previous task, but he was once again interrupted with a moan coming from somewhere. 

Now irritated, he quickly opened multiple rooms and doors, until in one of them he found what he was looking for, the problem was, he didn't expect Magnus to be the source of the sound. 

Laid down on the floor, Magnus was covered in a pool of blood, his belly was deep cut and he didn't seem to get his words out, having a problem to breathe: his lungs were perforated.

"MAGNUS?!" Alec had a sudden urge to scream. He couldn't stand seeing Magnus in that way once again. He ran to his boyfriend on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"   
Alec's hands were immediately soaked in the blood as soon as he touched Magnus. But, instead of having an answer from the warlock, something different happened, his eyes turned to deep black.

"Wait... You're NOT Magnus!" Alec trembled, standing up.

"Good boy." The creature said. Magnus' body was suddenly vanished to give place to a different body, the same body Alec had seen in the previous night: The major demon.

"WAIT! WE KILLED YOU!" Alec said with his eyes wide open, not believing in what he was seeing in front of him. It was impossible! The demon vanished! He saw it!

"You didn't think it would be THAT easy to get away from me, did you?" The demon laughed, fancy as always.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Alec asked confused. "You would never get past our wards without help. Unless..."

"You see, Alexander, some minds are easier to influence than words. I love your new interns. Especially that new blonde girl... What's her name? Ellen?"

"Ellie. Damn it." Alec murmured.

"Ellie. Exactly! She was pretty easy to get into. After that, going past the wards was a very easy task to be honest. Your shadowhunters are kind of crusty! They obviously need more training and attention."

"You might have passed through the wards, but good luck passing through me." Alec took a seraph blade from his back, igniting it and running to the demon's direction. The creature vanished.

"Poor shadowhunter. I might've spared you in the first time, but don't bet I'll do the same again." The demon said with a slight smile on his face, he seemed like he was having fun with the whole situation. Meanwhile, thoughts came to Alec's head: "WHERE THE HELL IS IZZY? WHY AREN'T THE ALARMS GOING OFF? WHERE IS LITERALLY EVERYONE?". Alec knew this time he wouldn't win. 

And like if he was reading his thoughts, the demon attacked Alec.

 

***


End file.
